


I'm done!

by taytaytombs212



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytaytombs212/pseuds/taytaytombs212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave sees Sebastian dancing and flirting with another man... Again. This time he's done with all this. He knew what he was getting into and he thought he could deal with it but he can't and it's making him feel like shit. Will Sebastian realise his mistake and get dave back or is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm done!

Dave was sitting at the bar in scandals drinking a beer waiting for his boyfriend to get back from the restroom. He realised that it had been like 10 minutes, he turned around to look for him when he spotted him dancing.

No not dancing but grinding against another guy. 

He shouldn't be surprised because this happens all the time but the last time this happened he promised himself that it would be the last time and he is keeping that promise no matter how much he loves him he can't deal with this all the time.

With that thought and a spark of jealousy, he marches over to them and grabs hold of Sebastian's arm.

"What the hell, Seb?" I shouted to him.

I looked over to the person that he was dancing with and realise that he looks just like all the others Seb 'dances' with... The exact opposite of him. He has a slim waist, with a handsome face. See what I mean exact opposite of him, he was fat and had a really chubby face. I mean I'm always questioning why Sebastian's even with me and I bet he does all the time aswell. At least he won't have to deal with me anymore.

"I don't know what you're talking about baby." Said Sebastian, giggling drunkenly as the other guy starts dancing with another guy.

I drag him to the door of the club and onto the sidewalk.

Seb wraps his arms around me and puts his hands on my ass and massages the globes. "What's the rush baby, there's enough time. God I can't wait until i get you to mine. I'm going to pound your ass all night long, you'll be able to feel it until next week Davy." He says while biting and sucking on my neck.

I push him away, "no you're not going to Sebastian. Stop it."

"I am, I promise baby. I am going to make you feel soooo good, mmmm yeah so good baby!" Said Sebastian as he went in for a kiss, only to be pushed away again. "What's your problem, Dave" he exclaimed.

I sighed" you know when we first got together you promised me you would stop with all of the flirting and everything but you still do it so..." I took a deep breath and got ready to talk when he got interrupted.

"I'm so sorry baby, I promise It wo..." He got interrupted this time.

"Stop lying Seb we all know that, that's not true. You always say that every time you do this but it always ends up happening again and again and I'm just done. I'm done." I sighed in defeat.

Sebastian froze up. "What do you mean?" He asked shakily.

"This is not working out Seb, I feel like I'm not enough for you and that you're going to leave me when I'm not expecting it and that's not what a relationship is supposed to feel like and I'm getting sick of feeling like that so I'm breaking up with you. To save myself all of this pain that you are conflicting on me." By the end of the speech I was starting to tear up and a couple tears were rolling down my cheeks.

I went to walk away when Sebastian suddenly grabbed hold of my arm. "Please dave, don't leave me. I love you. I promise to do better. I won't flirt with anyone but you and I'll make you feel better. And you must know that I'll never ever ever leave you. Please don't break up with me." He was crying all the way through and I almost gave into him... Almost.

"Sorry Seb, but it's going to take more than promises this time." And with that he ran away as fast as he could all the way home, he could hear Sebastian shouting after him but he just didn't stop until he was in his room.

He jumped on his bed and sobbed into his bed until he cried himself to sleep.

Sebastian was in his car driving home crying. When he got there he was surprised he didn't crash the jaguar to be honest.

He just couldn't believe that dave had broken up with him.

'Cut the shit, Sebastian' he thought to himself, 'this is all you Fault you dick. You always have to go and flirt with an ugly bimbo when you've got your hot as fuck boyfriend waiting for you. You absolute asshole. You made him feel insecure, when actually your the one that is scared that he is going to leave you like he did today. You stupid dick. You drove him away with your stupid decisions.'

He was sobbing in his car. When he actually made the effort to go into the house he had already been crying in his car for half an hour. When he got in the house he went straight upstairs and into his parents room.

"Mommy, daddy. Are you awake?" He knew he sounded childish but he didn't care.

"Yeah sweetie. What's the matter baby?" He heard his mommy ask he the faint outline of his her and his daddy, they were sitting up in bed with books in laps and the lamp next to the bed was on.

He sobbed loudly with fat tears rolling down his cheeks and practically ran to them and jumped in the middle of them.

"He broke up with me! He broke up with me!" He kept saying over and over again to them making them look worriedly between themselves because they had never seen there son like this.

"Oh buddy, I'm so sorry, what happened?" His dad looking worriedly to his wife.

Sebastian didn't answer just sobbing and repeating. "It's all my fault daddy! Its all my fault daddy!"

"What is your fault, son? Come on you can tell us." Said his mommy in a worried voice.

"He told me last time that if I did it again he would break up with me, and I did do it again, so he has broke up with me. What should I do mommy? I need to get him back, I love him. What should I do?" Exclaims Sebastian getting hysterical.

"Okay, you need to calm down lad. What did you do? Come on. We will understand, just calm down." Soothed his daddy.

Sebastian took a few calming breaths, then you to tell them, "remember every time that we go out to a bar. Well I always end up getting drunk and flirting with someone or grinding against when we dance. The last time it happened Dave got mad like he usually does and told me that it has happened to many times and he would break up with me if it happened again because he couldn't handle it. Anyway this time when we went there I got drunk as usual and said that I was going to the restroom when I got out I got captivated by the music and started dancing and flirting which led to grinding as usual. Only this time when dave found us he dragged me outside where I promised I wouldn't do it again, but he didn't believe me band said that he was done. And I kind of froze up and didn't listen for a while and all i heard were words now and again and then he started to walk away and I tried to get him to stay I really did but all he said was that he couldn't believe me this time, and now were broke nip for good and I don't know what to do without him." He said in a rush pausing now and then to take a deep breath.

His parents looked at him with sympathy and his mommy said to him softly, "okay honey, what you need to do is prove to him that you won't do that again to him, and not do it again. But right now get some sleep baby and tomorrow you are going to prove to him that you truly love him. Okay?"

"Okay" he sighed and went to bed out of exhaustion cuddled up between his parent.

Tomorrow he was going to win David back.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Dave was in the Lima bean in line to get his order.

When it was his turn he decided he was going to have a little fun. The cute brunet had always had a thing for him but he was with Seb then so he couldn't do anything about it.

He turned to the counter and put on a flirty smile on. "Hey there, cutie."

"Hello to you, handsome. Where's your boyfriend today?" He asked while he put on a cute smile.

"Well Cameron, I am single as of yesterday" he said casually.

Cameron raised his eyebrows in surprise, " oh really." He said while doing Dave's order because he already knows it the amount of times he's been in here.

Sebastian walked into the Lima bean with a big banquet of roses in his hands, he took a deep breath and looked around for David.

He found him at the counter. He was about to walk over when he realise that Dave was flirting with that slut that has a crush on his David.

He stormed over and saw that Dave was just about to pick up his coffee.

"I was wondering if I could have your nu..." Dave said before he interrupted.

"Dave can I talk you for a minute?" Came a third voice.

He turned around to see Sebastian stood there with a huge banquet of flours in his hands.

He sighed, "what do you want Seb?"

"Look could I please talk to you alone." He said as he glanced at the other boy at the counter.

He just sighed again before replied, "sure whatever, see you later, Cameron."

They found a seat at there usual table near the window and sat down.

They looked at each other for a second.

"Oh, these are for you." Said Sebastian sheepishly and pasted the red roses to David who took them.

"Thanks," he said simply, "what do you want Sebastian." He sighed.

He squeezed his eyes together before opening them and looking at the other again, "look David I'm really sorry about last night and about everything else. But please take me back and you have my word that none of that will ever happen again." He looked desperately at David for another chance.

"Look Seb, I know you think you love me but you don't and if you do it's not the same way I love you and I can't deal with it." Said Dave tiredly.

"Dave I really do love you okay. I've loved you for the year and a half that we've been together. And if you don't believe me then that's sad but will you believe me if I told you that I already know what ring I'm going to propose to you with. That I have it in my nightstand next to my bed and that I have looked at it every for the past month that I have had it. Why do you think that I haven't let you in that draw for the past month? God please just take me back because Ive already got the whole proposal planned and I'm not telling you when it is or anything because I want it to be a surprise. I just don't want to regret my whole life that I let you go and that we broke up." He said in one breath.

Dave looked at him with shocked eyes that were wide open, "really?"

"Yeah, what did you think that I didn't want to marry you or something because I have for the past year or something." Sebastian asked.

"I don't know i haven't really thought about it." Dave admitted.

"Oh" he said, "well do you take me back because I really do love you and I promise that I'm going to better now okay?"

"Yes of course I take you back." He exclaimed getting excited. "Can you tell me things though, like when it's goi..." He got interrupted.

"No I'm not telling you anything. Now do you want to go back to yours?" He asked with a flirty look.

"He'll yeah I do."

They both got up and with a filthy kiss, they both ran out to there cars for a night of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. This is my first published fanfic so comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Tayla <3


End file.
